


past flings and a jealous boyfriend

by demonsorceress



Series: angst meme [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, prompt: jealousy, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance swears he's not jealous, but simply uncomfortable thanks to the mental images brought to him by the blonde, tall guy hugging Skye. (He isn't used to this whole "jealousy" thing at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	past flings and a jealous boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jealousy, sent by burningletter- (alessandralee)  
> P.S.: Writing jealous!Lance was extremely fun. I need to do it more.

"Skye?"

Lance doesn't recognize the voice, but Skye whirls around immediately in the direction where the sound came from. He does the same, and finds himself staring at a stranger approaching them in quick steps.

He's alarmed for a moment; a complete stranger recognizing a SHIELD agent in the middle of a crowded shopping mall can't be a good sign. And then he notices it's probably not a complete stranger because Skye is smiling at the guy, even though a bit awkwardly.

Lance notes that the guy is... somewhat attractive. Blonde hair, slightly defined muscles, a face that would qualify as aesthetically pleasing to most people. He seems to be around Skye's age, maybe even younger, but much taller than her. And taller than Lance too, he bitterly notices when the guy is close enough.

Oh. Too close. He throws his arms around Skye and pulls her into a way too tight, way too long hug. Lance just watches as the guy rubs Skye’s back affectionately, and asks himself what the hell is he doing.

The way Skye responds and wraps her arms around his waist awakens a weird feeling inside Lance that he didn’t know was there. And he doesn’t like it.

Suddenly, Lance remembers that Skye has only been a SHIELD agent for a relatively short time. She had a completely different life before that, and this guy was probably somehow close to her back then, maybe a friend or whatever.

“I never thought I’d see you again!” The guy exclaims enthusiastically, pulling away from Skye but still holding her shoulders. He takes his time giving her the once-over, and a baffled Lance wonders if the guy even acknowledges his presence. Lance guesses he probably doesn't look boyfriend-y enough. Damn. “Wow, you look amazing."

The 8-year-old inside Lance has to restrain himself not to reply something like "I know, right? My girlfriend is gorgeous."

The two of them make small talk for a moment, and Lance tunes it out as he starts thinking about Skye's life before joining SHIELD. When he met her, she was already a trained field agent, and what he knows about before that is only what he heard from her. Skye likes to refer to herself before joining the organization as a "hacktivist", and he snorted when she said that for the first time, but she meant it more than he expected. She lived in a van—by choice, she claimed—and had hacking into secret international organizations as a hobby.

All of a sudden, Lance finds himself wishing he'd met Skye a few years ago, like this guy seems to have. He wonders how different she was back then. He's seen a few pictures, but there wasn't much information in the photos besides that her hair used to be longer. (He thinks he likes it better how it is now.)

His thoughts are interrupted by an obnoxiously loud laughter from the guy. He crosses his arms and waits for this cheerful little encounter to just be over already.

"That's great to hear!" Skye says at some point, and it finally seems like they're done covering the main topics of polite conversation when you see someone you haven't seen in a while.

Only they're not.

"So, I was wondering..." The guy starts and Lance already knows where this is going. "Maybe we could go out sometime, grab a drink, what do you say?"

Okay, now he's just blatantly ignoring Lance's existence. And out of all the pathetic things Lance has done in his life, this is definitely going to rank high in the list.

He just jumps into the guy's line of view and extends a hand to shake his. "Hi there," he says, smiling widely—and ironically—at the guy. "I'm Hunter, her boyfriend."

(He introduces himself as Hunter exclusively because it sounds more badass than Lance. And because he’s a child.)

Skye's reaction is nothing but utter surprise. It takes her a considerable effort to keep a smirk from reaching her lips.

"Oh yes, sure," the guy says like he literally just realized Lance is still there, and shakes his hand.

He's about to introduce himself when Skye starts first. "Hunter, this is Scott. We, uh- We knew each other some years ago. Dated for a short while," she says casually.

"Oh, cool," Lance remarks apathetically.

Is it cool, though? This guy is really tall. He seems kind of nice, making Lance overly curious to know why their relationship ended. The way they're talking probably means that it wasn't a terrible break-up. Lance sort of hopes Skye was the one who put an end to it, not only because he can't imagine why someone would break up with her but also because he doesn't want to imagine that.

Lance doesn't like the mental image of Skye kissing this Scott guy. Or- oh god. He's so uncomfortable with that thought. He feels a wave of jealousy that he didn't know he was capable of feeling. It’s pathetic and unbelievable and he’s not pleased at all with his own reaction.

"So, I guess I'll leave you guys to it," Scott says, awkwardly stepping away from Skye. "It was good seeing you, Skye."

"Nice to meet you, mate!" Lance says and for some reason he's now standing right next to Skye, an arm around her waist.

"Uh- Bye, Scott!"

Skye looks up at Lance, bemused, and for a moment he wonders if he just did anything wrong. He thinks he reacted pretty well considering how strangely furious the idea of that Scott touching Skye made him.

And then Skye's face breaks into a wide grin, and he's the one who's confused.

"What?"

"You just went all jealous boyfriend on Scott!" She's surprisingly amused. Lance didn't expect that at all. He's embarrassed. "I didn't know you could do that."

"No I didn't," he says defensively. Was it that obvious that he was insanely jealous? Damn.

In an awful attempt at imitating Lance's voice, she repeats, " _I'm Hunter, her boyfriend._ "

"What?" He says again. "The guy was asking you out, I spared you of having to tell him you can't go because you're a member of a secret organization labeled as terrorist and you're on a mission."

Skye shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. "We never said we were dating," she says calmly, her voice slow and teasing, appreciating every second of Lance's reaction as he realizes she was surprised because he referred to himself as her boyfriend.

And she's right. Bloody hell. She’s going to tease him forever.

He tries to shrug it off as best as he can. "It's not a big deal." He fails miserably. "We've been together for how long now?" Months, is the answer. Although they’ve never discussed the status of their relationship, they’ve been sleeping in the same bedroom since a couple of months ago. They haven’t officially told anyone, but they didn’t make a huge effort to hide it either. The Director has priorities, plenty of other things to worry about than the former fraternization policy, as long as that doesn’t affect their work. “Whatever, Skye.”

She can’t help but laugh softly. And he’s not asking, but she wants to tell him anyway. “I only said I dated Scott because he was standing right here, but it was an overstatement, really. We hooked up after meeting in a bar. I wasn’t planning on seeing him again after that, but he kept calling me so we started going out. It never got serious, though, I broke it off in like less than three weeks.”

Lance smirks. He can understand that; if he’d had a one-night stand with Skye, he would likely have called her afterwards too.

She reaches for his jaw with one hand, her fingers pressing his cheeks, and pulls him closer. He leans in thinking she’s about to kiss him, placing his hands on her hips, but instead she gives him two light, teasing slaps on the cheek. He jerks his head back, and only then she really pulls him into a kiss.

Just when he’s starting to deepen the kiss, though, she breaks it and leaves him hanging, thirsty for more. He licks his lips as she steps away, heading forward.

“C’mon,” she calls out. “Back to work, boyfriend.”

Lance curses under his breath.


End file.
